


Cranky

by FangirlingIsMySport



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMySport/pseuds/FangirlingIsMySport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranky

          Dan wasn’t a morning person.

 

         He had never been, actually. Ever since he was a little kid, he was known to sleep in past 11 am on a good day.

 

        So, Phil never really took Dan’s morning grumpiness too personally. The past couple of mornings, however, had been particularly hard. Dan was noticeably crankier than usual, snapping at Phil or getting into stupid fights about dumb things. This morning, they were arguing about Phil’s socks that were left on the coffee table. Dan was pacing the ground angrily and Phil was sprawled on the couch, bowl of cereal in his lap.

 

       “What is wrong with you?! You don’t just leave your socks on the table!” Dan growled, hands gesturing wildly at the lion and dinosaur patterned socks that lay in front of Phil. Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

       “I’m sorry, okay? I just took them off when I got home and forgot to put them away.” Phil breathed out calmly, watching Dan scowl as he paced more.

 

       “On the coffee table?! Why couldn’t you just throw them in the hamper!” Dan retorted, his tone becoming sharper. Phil furrowed his eyebrows and he put his bowl of cereal on the table.

 

        “I said I was sorry, I’ll move them, alright?” Phil replied, swiping the socks off of the table. Dan shook his head and stopped pacing, standing dead in front of Phil and staring at him.

 

        “You’re so messy, you know that? You leave your shit everywhere. This is my flat too.” Dan snapped, crossing his arms. Phil breathed out sharply and stood, socks still in hand. Dan faltered slightly, taking a small step back, but he kept his ground. Phil breathed in, trying to regain his calm.

 

         “Listen, Daniel, I’m sorry. I’m a messy person, I am aware. But you could also not let it bother you so much.” Dan snorted and threw his hands up.

 

        “Don’t make this about me! I’m not the one who left my fucking dirty socks on the god damned coffee table! You always make _me_ look like the bad guy, pinning all this shit on me!” Dan huffed.

 

         Phil had enough.

 

        He strode forward so he was standing in front of Dan, his eyebrows furrowed. Dan gritted his teeth and breathed in sharply. Phil was momentarily set aback by their height difference, but he quickly dismissed it and frowned.

 

       “What the hell is wrong with you lately?! You’ve been acting so _cranky_ every morning, starting fights with me about nothing!” He demanded, his arms crossed. Dan narrowed his eyes and poked Phil hard on the shoulder, causing Phil to step back a bit.

 

       “It’s all _your_ fault, asshole! If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be up so late at night thinking about you and how I’m fucking in love with yo-” Dan yelled, then his face went stark white and his eyes widened. He clamped his hand over his mouth and felt all his blood rush to his cheeks. Phil’s eyes widened as well and felt his own cheeks begin to blush pink. They stood in silence for a minute, neither one of them sure what to say.

 

       “Did you just say that you love m-” Phil finally managed to squeak out, but was quickly interrupted by Dan.

 

       “Nothing, I said nothing,” Dan interjected quickly and rushed off to his room. Phil stood in the now empty room and blinked slowly. When he heard the slam of Dan’s bedroom door, he snapped out of his trance.

 

       ‘Did he just say he loved me? Do I keep him up at night?’ He thought, his heart racing.

 

       This was a shock to Phil, honestly. Dan seemed, well, _aggressively straight_. Phil had come to terms with his bisexuality when he was 15, and had had a crush on Dan since they first started talking. He had figured Dan was one of _those_ straight guys who makes gay jokes to seem funny.

 

       It all started to make sense now, though. His Haru body pillow bought as a “joke”, his obsession with Evan Peters and Nick Jonas, the glances he threw at Phil.

 

      Phil’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink as the thoughts rushed through his mind. He shook his head and started walking towards Dan’s room.

 

     “Shit! You fucking idiot!” Dan cursed himself quietly. _Why_ did he say that? He was angry at Phil, how did that slip out?! Dan sighed loudly and flopped down face first into his comforter.

 

     It was true, what he told Phil. He had been in love with Phil for a long time, and had a major crush on him before they even started talking.

 

      And yes, it had been keeping him awake at night. His stupid cute face, the way he swayed his hips and hummed when he cooked, his eyes, his pale soft skin, _shit_. Dan had it bad.

 

      Most nights, though, he stayed awake thinking about how he had no chance with Phil.

 

      Dan was just a lazy sack of shit that literally stalked Phil until he somehow managed to befriend him and eventually live with him. Every anxiety-filled nights spent tossing and turning, dreading rejection, dreading Phil finding out, dreading Phil finding someone and moving out, moving on, moving out of Dan’s life.

 

     Dan felt his cheeks growing hot and his eyes burned, a tear forming in the corner. He gritted his teeth and wiped the tear away hastily.

 

     ‘Why are you crying, you idiot,’ he thought to himself, taking a shaky breath in. He nearly fell off the bed when he heard a knock at his door. His heart skipped a beat and he felt a thin layer of panic cover his body.

 

     ‘Oh god, that’s Phil. What do I do? What do I say?’ His thoughts raced. Dan straightened up and wiped any remaining sweat or tears off of his face.

 

     “Come in..” he managed to croak, trying to play cool. Phil opened the door and peeked his head in, then walked in cautiously. Dan felt so vulnerable; a sitting duck on his bed. Phil crossed the room and sat at the foot of his bed gingerly. Dan tried not to look at him, then cursed himself again as he felt his skin prickle and his eyes burn. He sniffed, trying to stop himself from crying.

 

      “Dan, I-” Phil began, then leaned forward to look at his face, “Have you been crying?” He asked, his eyebrows shooting up in concern. Dan jerked his head away, turning his back to Phil.

 

     “No.” He replied sharply, hiding his face. Phil put a hand lightly on Dan’s shoulder and Dan’s muscles tensed, then eventually relaxed under Phil’s touch.

 

     “Dan, turn around,” he said softly. Dan wanted to protest, but he didn’t want to upset Phil. He turned around to face Phil. Phil took in the picture.

 

     Dan’s hair was still curly and messy from sleep, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red. Dan sucked in a breath. He was a mess right now, and he hated that Phil was seeing it. Without a word, Phil put a hand on Dan’s cheek lightly and pulled his face close, bringing their lips together. Dan’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

 

      ‘Is he kissing me? He’s kissing me. Oh my god, Phil Lester is kissing me,’ he thought, and his cheeks and tips of his ears turned a bright crimson. He pressed in slightly, kissing him back. Phil’s lips were soft; exactly what he always imagined they’d be like.

 

     Phil moved his other hand to rest on Dan’s knee. He swiped a stray tear from Dan’s cheek with his thumb and pressed his forehead against Dan’s softly. His heart fluttered as he eventually pulled away. Dan stared back at him like a deer in headlights, and Phil couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

    “What just..” Dan began, then trailed off. Phil smiled at him, then reached a hand over to grab Dan’s.

 

    “Dan, you said you loved me. Why does that keep you awake?” He asked softly, giving him a reassuring smile. Dan looked down sheepishly and bit his lip.

 

    “I just, I have no chance with you. I’m a loser, and you’re AmazingPhil.” He said and smiled a bit when Phil squeezed his hand.

 

    “Well, Dan, that’s wrong. I mean, I am AmazingPhil, you got that part right.” He joked, which earned a chuckle from Dan.

 

    “What I mean is, I love you too. You’re an amazing person, and people, like me, love you. If you have trouble sleeping, my door is always open.” He said with a smile.

 

     Dan blinked a few times, then smiled back at him. This time, Dan leaned in to kiss Phil. When he broke it off, Phil pulled him into a tight embrace. Dan held his head against Phil’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and smiling.

 

    “Hey, Dan?”

 

    “Yes Phil?”

 

    “I’m sorry about the socks.”

 

    Dan snorted and shoved him lightly.

 

   “Oh shut up, you spork, just hug me” He said.

 

    And Phil did.


End file.
